The Two New Lovers
by gaaralover51141
Summary: "All you have to do is believe in love?" the young air bender asked. He turned and looked lovingly at one of his water tribe friends. "We can do it." he responded. Don't own anything. Rated T just in case. Sorry for the crappy summary... and story.. R


"So all you need to do is trust in love?" the young air bender asked.

"That's right master arrow head!" the male traveler replied. He turned and looked lovingly at one of his water tribe friends. "We can make it." he responded. They all walked into the tunnel together.

After about a minute they heard something crash, the entrance of the tunnel was shot down by the fire nation soldiers that had followed them.

"Oh no! We're stuck now!" Sokka yelled as he looked over to the newly closed entrance.

"Don't worry Sokka. We'll find our way out of here. Besides we have these candles." Chong assured him as he lit a candle.

"How long do those things last?"

"About two hours, and we have five. So we have 10 hours!" Lily said as she lit all five.

"It doesn't work if you use 'em like that!" he screamed as he took them and blew them out. He took out paper, "I'm going to make a map so we can solve this cave like a puzzle."

They continued through the tunnels trying to find their way out. They stopped at another dead end.

"Nice going Sokka! This is the tenth dead end you've lead us to." Katara said in annoyance.

"that's cause we don't need a map. We just need to trust in love, master arrowhead knows that." Chong said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map either.."

"Something strange is going on here. There has to be one explanation for it… the tunnels are changing." Aang shuffled nervously. _We can't really be trapped in here right?_ He thought to himself.

"EEEEHHHK!" the gang turned around and saw a large creature land in front of them.

"It's a wolf bat!" the animal scared Appa causing the sky bison to bang on the top of the tunnel, it cracked and the ceiling started to collapse. Aang got everyone but Sokka and Appa to one side. The rocks fell in between the two groups of people.

"Sokka!" he ran over to him and pushed him away to prevent the rocks to fall on top of him. He landed on top of the older boy. The rocks stopped falling, it created a large wall of rocks not allowing them to get to the others.

"Katara! Can you hear me!" Sokka yelled. They waited in silence but heard no response.

"Come on Sokka, lets try to find our way out." he turned and nodded. He grabbed the candle on the floor and started walking. They walked down the labyrinth for almost an hour. "Sokka look at that!" Aang said as he ran toward a large circular door.

"That has to be the exit." Sokka said, he and Aang tried to open it. Appa ran into the door and managed to open it. They looked in the room and saw that it wasn't the exit.

"It's a tomb.." Sokka stated. They entered the large tomb, they approached a circular rock in front of them.

"It's the story of the two lovers.." Aang said after Sokka read it out loud. He nodded and looked over to the large statue of the two lovers kissing.

"Love shines brightest in the dark.. What do you think that means?" Aang asked the older male. He shrugged.

"I'm not completely sure, but maybe there's a reason why they're kissing…" he examined the statue thoroughly. "Maybe…" he turned around to face Aang. "Maybe it has something to do with kissing, to find your way out." Aang blushed.

"Wh..what do you mean kiss?" Sokka scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well….. I mean that maybe two people would have to kiss, to be able to find their way out.." Aang looked down at his feet. He knew he couldn't let Sokka see his beet red face. _Like me and him… kiss…. Kiss…. Kiss….._ He became a little dizzy, kissing his secret crush was a little much for him to easily face. Sokka saw the young avatar become unsteady. He grabbed his arms lightly from behind.

"Aang you okay?" he asked. Aang felt his head spin, he was holding him with such protective arms. He couldn't bare it for some reason. He was always able to keep himself under control but something was not letting him.

"Let's get out of the tomb… it's starting to freak me out a bit." he said, Sokka nodded and let go. They walked out silently. They walked for about another ten minutes.

"The light's gonna go out soon." Sokka stated as he looked down at the candle.

"Maybe we should…" Sokka looked at Aang in confusion.

"Should do what?" Aang blushed deeply.

"Kiss….." Aang looked down to the floor and didn't notice the blush that also formed on Sokka's face. He looked down to the candle that was only about a minute from dieing out. He closed up to the younger boy.

"Alright." he managed to say, his heart was racing like crazy and so was Aang's. He lightly took his chin to lift his head to level with his. He leaned down to the boy. He lightly pressed his lips against his. Aang melted into Sokka's kiss. The light went out, Aang reductively opened his mouth, Sokka took the chance and explored Aang's mouth with his tongue. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sokka's neck for support. He felt so dizzy, he never thought it would be this amazing to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around the younger one's slim waist. Neither noticed the new light that shone on the ceiling after the light had gone out.

They separated slightly needing air. Aang smiled.

"Woah.." Sokka smiled and took his lips again, Aang happily kissed back. Sokka lead him to the wall and leaned him to it lightly. Their lips separated and Sokka started to kiss down to his neck. He licked a spot on his neck that made shivers run down Aang's spine. He slid his hands up under his shirt feeling the warmth from his small frame, Aang's breathing hitched.

"Sokka…" The water tribesman smiled against his neck.

"Yes Aang.."

"I-I think we should… ahh.. Leave and see if we can find Katara and the others." Sokka raised his head to face the younger male. He saw something in his eyes, lust, he blushed under his gaze. He slowly nodded and walked a bit away from him. He continued to nod, he turned and slowly walked down the newly lit tunnel.

"Sokka wait.."

"Oh no, it's okay Aang I get it. No problem." he quickly walked behind Sokka and lightly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No Sokka, I don't mean it like that. I just… don't think this is the place." Sokka turned to face him, he saw that he was being sincere. "I really like you Sokka, I have from the moment I saw you…" He smiled and held his cheeks with his larger hands. He leaned in and captured the avatar's lips. When they separated they walked down the tunnel hand in hand.

They soon found the exit to the labyrinth, when they exited about a second later the wall was smashed open. They turned and saw two large badger moles, on their backs were the travelers and Katara.

"Hey guys, you managed to get out huh?"

"Yup, we let love lead the way, you can say." Aang blushed and nodded slightly at his words. Katara jumped off the badger, and looked down at their interlocked hands.

"Oh, alright. We let big badger moles lead our way." They got together after the large animals went back into the tunnels.

"Hey, are you gonna come with us to Omashu?" Aang asked Moku.

"Nah, we're gonna keep traveling, still lots to see." They travelers hugged the group and said their good-byes. Chong went over and hugged Sokka.

"Sokka, I hope you learned something about not letting the plans, get in the way of the journey." he blushed lightly and nodded.

"Just go play your songs." he laughed and agreed, he took out his guitar and started singing a new song.

_The Cave of Two lovers_

_Made by the lovers from two different towns_

_Made to stop people from finding them out_

_They died for the love between each other_

_Now years after, the cave has made_

_Two more Lovers_

_Now together, lets hope they don't die_

_But keep their lives _

_For longer than the lovers_

Aang and Sokka smiled at each other and walked together to see the city ahead.

.

.

.

**First Avatar fanfic! please dont make fun, i just saw the episode like four hours ago and if you read this before you can see (maybe) the changes i made :D  
I hope it was okay! Thanks for reading! review if you want pleeeaaasse ^.^**


End file.
